


Memento Mori

by Helvirago



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-26
Updated: 2002-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helvirago/pseuds/Helvirago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlet for X-titles challenge.  Moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memento Mori

## Memento Mori

by Hel

[]()

* * *

When he first kissed Clark, it was like being raised again. It was unsettling, associating that mouth with his prior death, but he shook it off and threw himself into it, pressed back against his kitchen counter, drinking something more than life from those lips. Drinking goodness and happiness the like of which he'd never thought he deserved. In this new life, anything was possible, even that a Luthor should earn joy. 

And when Clark told him his secret it was something again new, like the universe had seen just what his ever-curious brain most needed and given it to him. Proof of life, of a universe to be forever explored. A surrounding greatness to accompany the sweetness of writhing sighs and moonlight on sweat-slicked, perfect skin for which he could never be grateful _enough_. 

And the discoveries, the triumphs, the strategies and secrets and plans paid off, and Lex wore a hickey under his collar on his first day in the Oval Office. When he found his way back to the residence there was a beaming Clark, just as beautiful and shy and redemptive as that first day on the river bank. Their strength was renewed, and they thrust against each other with heads flung upward to see their way. Afterward, they chuckled over the reporters' insistence on calling him Alexander, since there would always be new worlds for him, even he had only the warm flesh under his fingers and mouth. 

And then two terms were up -- so fast! But he could return to his research, which was every day a new world. And one day Superman declined a nation's pleas to lead the deep-space program as only an invulnerable alien could. He said, in a voice which had once told Lex he could be whoever he wanted, that Earth was his home and that for now he could do much more good here than anywhere else. He was needed here, and there was nothing so pressing in space at present that it was worth leaving the earth for that long. 

That night Clark started to talk about what could be done to make him look his age, and how soon it would be necessary. And Lex noticed how incongruous his fingers looked on Clark's skin, sweet and responsive and shuddering though that skin still was, and closed his eyes against the sight of his own body when Clark swallowed him down. 

And after, drifting while Clark sighed sleep into his skin, he tasted river water again in his dreams. 


End file.
